


Wood trap

by SatanicViolator



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathfic, Hanging, Noose, Other, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Kudos: 5





	Wood trap

Rn Tohsaka walked through the woods, taking a shortcut leading to Tiger dojo. She was in hurry, since she just received enigmatic message that someone strange appeared in the Fuyuki. A letter from her friend in the Magus Association wasn't clear, but just telling her and everyone else to beware. So she run, aware that Shirou wasn't as skilled as her. This was making him a perfect target.

Suddenly she heard a crack sound nearby. Surprised, she stopped and looked around, but she couldn't see anyone around. This made her walk slowly and more cautious, looking around. "I'm getting too nervous" she said to herself loudly, but she couldn't stop her bad feelings. Finally, she decide to run faster and to leave this forest, to reach an open area.

Moment later she heard the crack again. This time shiver went down her spine. She stopped, taking a battle stance and slowly turning back, ready for any surprising attack. But again, their was no trace of any human around. Instead she saw something else - something that made her feel disturbed. There was a noose hanging up on the nearby tree. 

Rin was certain this is a bait, something to distract her. She approached the noose carefully, still prepared for any kind of magic attack. Another crack was heard. She quickly turned back, her spells ready to use. And in the same moment the noose lowered itself down. Rin didn't even noticed when rope made it till the moment she felt it tightening around her neck. 

"Yeaaarrhghhh!" she made a cry, instantly reaching to her neck with her hands. The noose pulled itself up and Rin started to choke. Her struggle became more desperate, her legs kicked the air, losing her boots in process. Rin fought as best as she could, trying to release her neck from the deadly danger. "Gahhhhh!! Ghpmghhh!!" she made choking sounds, trying to breath as rope tightened around her. She knew she was losing this battle. Unable to cast any spell, she couldn't find the way to free herself. 

It took a few long, painful minutes before Rin's body finally begin to relax. Her arms fell down uselessly. Her eyes were still open wide, expressing shock and terror, saliva dripped down her chin from her open mouth. Her leg swing back and forth with the wind. Rin made one more silent moan as she finally died. 

Robbed man came out of the woods, looking at the death magus. He made a gesture and rope lowered itself, so he could gather Rin's body. "You'll make a precious specimen for my experiments, miss Tohsaka" he said, holding dead Rin in his arms. With another gesture rope coiled itself and fell down, he he could collect it to his pocket. Man opened the magic portal and disappeared.


End file.
